


Случай

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сюжет, альфа-ридинг и бетинг  Iren.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Случай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/gifts).



> Сюжет, альфа-ридинг и бетинг Iren.

Однажды так случилось. Просто случилось; никто и не загадывал, что так будет.  
Едзи возвращался с вечеринки, да еще и не один, а с подружкой. Подружку звали Мина. Нет, Еко. Или, может, Ханако?  
Не-ет, Ханако была пару дней назад, уж ее-то Едзи точно запомнил. Она так стонала, что Кэн даже стучал им в стенку. А они смеялись и продолжали дальше. В общем, эта девушка - точно не Ханако. У той были длинные светлые волосы, наверняка нарощенные. Когда она их распустила, они офигительно красиво рассыпались по ее плечам, как покрывало.  
А сегодняшняя беби носила короткую, почти что мужскую стрижку, тем самым неуловимо напоминая Кудо об Аске.  
Впрочем, сейчас Едзи было весело, легко и свободно. Он уже не вспоминал о прошлом, а просто наслаждался. А потому… Кудо помотал головой в тщетных попытках вспомнить имя своей темноволосой спутницы.  
\- Беби, сейчас все будет, - пробормотал он, жарко целуя ее в шею.  
Девушка послушно запрокинула голову, прижалась, тихонько застонала, так что Едзи малодушно подумал, что до комнаты своей не дойдет, и начнут они прямо здесь, на лестнице. А что? Ну, или, наверное, можно было бы спуститься в магазин. Среди цветочных запахов, ночью – романтика… И все-таки ключ!..  
Кудо с удвоенной энергией зашарил по карманам пиджака и брюк.  
Все одно к одному, иногда так случается. Машина глохнет в паре кварталов от дома, куда-то теряются ключи от комнаты, Фудзимия выходит в коридор и, прищурившись, злобно смотрит на них с верхней ступени лестницы, а девочка так хочет и льнет к нему, что он готов ее хоть прямо тут…  
Фудзимия?!  
Едзи оторвался от сладкого поцелуя и вскинул голову. Увы, ему не примерещилось.  
\- О.. Ая!.. Здрвствуй! – язык почему-то немного заплетался. Наверное, все дело в поцелуе. Сегодняшняя зайка так классно целовалась, просто улет. Не мог же он так сильно напиться? Нет, не мог. Машину, к примеру, он вел нормально.  
\- Кудо, - прошипел угрожающе Ая. – Какого черта? Сколько раз тебе было сказано возвращаться…  
\- А-ая, мы не можем найти ключи. – Едзи подмигнул и ухмыльнулся. – Как только найдем – нас тут как не было. Да, детка? – он повернулся к своей спутнице, ибо нельзя было о ней забывать.  
Если о них забываешь, они обижаются…  
Беби улыбнулась и кивнула, а еще прижалась, поведя бедрами. Ухх! Едзи немедленно положил на них руку, чтобы… Да, чтобы. Именно.  
Пока он ловил рукой бедра, Ая что-то прошипел под нос. Наверное, ругнулся.  
Кудо ухмыльнулся, жалея, что темные очки куда-то пропали. Кажется, они остались валяться в машине. Так вот, подмигнуть бы сейчас поверх темных стекол этому выскочке Фудзимии. Чтобы знал, значит.  
\- Ключи у тебя в дверях комнаты, - ответил, наконец, Фудзимия. Процедил. Снизошел.  
Спаси-и-ибо! Кудо скрипнул зубами, но не подал виду, что раздражен. Вот еще. Много чести.  
\- Аян, ты наш спаситель! – воскликнул он вместо этого и нежно поцеловал девушку в ушко. Осторожно так, а она в ответ сжалась и захихикала, что ей щекотно. – Ну, тогда мы пойдем, да, беби?  
Его зайка кивнула. Как же ее, черт побери, все-таки звать?  
\- Эй, Ая. А чего ты, кстати, не спишь? – они как раз проходили мимо Фудзимии.  
Тот хмыкнул.  
\- Может, ты меня ждал, м? – издеваться, так по полной программе. Кудо знал, что утром ему все равно придется не сладко. Будет болеть голова, начнется сушняк, Кэн снова станет орать, а Фудзимия просто окатит молчаливым презрением, как холодной водой с головы до ног. Так почему бы не отомстить заранее? – Ая, ну чего молчишь?  
Фудзимия развернулся и пошел прочь, направляясь к своей комнате.  
\- Признайся, ты скучал, пока меня не было!.. – вслед ему выговорил Кудо, и его беби засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Глаза ее засверкали.  
Фудзимия остановился, не дойдя до своей комнаты, и замер. Ну, вот что за удовольствие – выслушивать, что тебе говорит пьяный напарник? Но Ае, видимо, нравилось, раз не уходил. Кудо подошел к своей комнате и толкнул дверь. Действительно не заперта. Как кстати. Ведь не факт, что он бы смог попасть в замочную скважину с первого раза!  
Едзи обернулся, слегка покачиваясь. Ну не мог он так уйти, поле боя должно быть за ним.  
\- Эй, Ая, а может, хочешь с нами, а? Детка, ты же не против? – он спросил у беби, и та, уцепившись наманикюренными ноготками в его рубашку, стыдливо покачала головой.  
Знаем мы таких, стыдливых.  
\- Пойдем, Ая, - продолжал глумиться Кудо. – Когда у тебя в последний раз хоть с кем-нибудь было? Освежишь в памяти. Ну, или, может, научишься, как…  
Договорить он не успел. Фудзимия развернулся и направился к ним. В два шага пересек коридор, взялся за ручку двери, которая, - почему она такая скользкая? – выскользнула непонятно когда у Едзи из пальцев.  
\- Принимаю ваше предложение, - ответил Фудзимия. В глазах его плясали черти, такой взгляд у него оказался. Магнетический.  
Детка рядом вздохнула, наверное, повелась сразу. Ая ведь он такой, шикарный и вообще.  
Но…  
Какого?!  
Фудзимия не должен был соглашаться!  
Едзи, тупо моргая, пытался осмыслить. Почему Ая согласился? Это он так, может быть, шутит? Ему назло? Наверняка! Другой причины нет. На его памяти Фудзимия никогда не интересовался сексом. А сейчас… Неужели?.. Едзи сглотнул, медленно осознавая, во что вляпался.  
До этой ночи ему с девушкой и парнем еще бывать не доводилось.  
Вот на фига все так случилось?..

А ведь все могло быть иначе. Если бы он не встретил Аю на лестнице, то этого разговора бы не было. Если бы он не был так пьян, он бы не сделал Ае этого дикого предложения. Если бы сегодняшняя беби не напоминала бы ему так сильно Аску, он бы не стал пить так много. Если бы не… То сегодня бы этого ничего не случилось.  
Они прошли в комнату Едзи. Там все было уже готово. На столе заранее расставлены свечи, бутылка вина и хрустальные фужеры, на кровати постелены свежие простыни, а свежие простыни – это очень важно. У Кудо всегда все было предусмотрено. Все по высшему разряду. То есть, все по высшему разряду одноразовых свиданий, разумеется. Его ночным гостьям никогда не были нужны звезды с неба, все было предельно ясно еще в самом начале вечера. Приятный секс в компании приятного парня.  
Итак, у него все было предусмотрено… Кроме одного.  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Едзи сквозь зубы.  
Нехорошо. Не надо было столько пить. Или, быть может, он перенервничал из-за присутствия Фудзимии? Может и так, только чего сейчас гадать, если результат-то один.  
\- Беби, может, хочешь сначала вина? – спросил он, обернувшись к девушке.  
Та стояла рядом с Фудзимией; Кудо отметил, что его руки лежали на ее плечах, отметил также ее улыбку и ее дразнящий взгляд. Фудзимия покачал головой, явно отвечая на какой-то вопрос, заданный тихим мелодичным голосом.  
Обычно всегда можно было напоить девушку, если что-то выходило из-под контроля и не получалось. Пару раз именно так все и было. Ну, ладно, раза три. Ну, не больше четырех… И вообще, они всегда уезжали от него под утро довольными!  
Вот только в комнате сегодня был Ая, и это на фиг путало все карты.  
\- В чем дело, Кудо? Ты уже передумал или что?..  
Голос Аи холодным льдом резал по нервам. И, неизвестно почему, таил в себе скрытую угрозу. Кудо сглотнул и мотнул головой.  
Ая мягко подвел девушку к кровати, усадил ее на одеяло, сел рядом. Его руки медленно опустились ей на талию; он что-то шепнул, и беби начала раздеваться.  
Кудо сглотнул, сердце его забилось. Он нервничал все больше и больше. Придется сказать. Другого выхода нет.  
Девушка стянула через голову топик, оставшись в кружевном белье. Едзи подсел к ней с другой стороны и проговорил:  
\- Тебе придется немного мне помочь, детка.  
Если честно, он чувствовал себя в этой ситуации ужасно униженным. При другом мужике. И такая проблема.  
Беби оказалась не такой понятливой, как он рассчитывал. Сидела на кровати и хлопала накрашенными ресницами. Фудзимия – и тот быстрее сориентировался, сразу догадался.  
Кудо понял это по тому, как изменился его взгляд, из алчного превратившись в какой-то хищный. Внутри что-то сжалось, дыхание сбилось.  
\- Едзи…  
Как странно. Такой агрессивный взгляд, а вот голос прозвучал до странности осторожно. Бережно? Нежно?  
Едзи вздрогнул, когда Фудзимия встал с кровати, наклонился над ним и положил руки на его бедра. Беззвучно ахнул, когда Фудзимия опустился перед ним на колени, когда протянул руку и бесцеремонно, нагло, - да, нагло! Вот наглец! – расстегнул ширинку его брюк. Вытащил из штанов его член, - мягкий, ни следа эрекции; меньше будешь пить в следующий раз, Кудо! – и осторожно начал его поглаживать.  
Какого черта?!  
А потом склонил голову и взял его в рот. Вот тут Едзи уже не сдержался, глаза зажмурил, застонал вслух. Кажется, беби рядом потрясенно охнула.  
Но рот оказался теплым, язык – нежным, горячим и медленным. Облизывал его так, что хотелось бедрами вслед за ним подаваться. Приятно было, очень. Едзи почувствовал, что поплыл. Ощущения были такие, как во сне; полная нереальность.  
Фудзимия ему отсасывал. Едзи повторил это себе мысленно – и все равно не поверил. Наверное, он напился сильнее, чем думал.  
Сильные руки рывком стащили с его ног брюки. Кудо чуть было дернулся, но его тут же толкнули спиной на кровать, и суровый голос Аи, – как на миссии – приказал:  
\- Лежать.  
Едзи будто огнем опалило, от макушки до самых пяток. Да, он будет лежать. Да, только еще, пожалуйста…  
Кажется, он это вслух сказал, потому что ему ответили:  
\- Будет тебе еще…  
Его ноги раздвинули, мошонки коснулись уверенные пальцы. Хорошо неимоверно. Ая не выпускал его изо рта и гладил руками бедра и яйца. Чьи-то руки тем временем расстегивали рубашку. Ах, да, это была его беби, как жаль, что он не помнит, как ее зовут.  
Колокольчиком раздался ее смех, такой легкий, а потом она его поцеловала. Едзи аж застонал, нельзя так с человеком; они оба своими ртами его будто насиловали. Этого было почти слишком, а он даже не в состоянии им ответить.  
Вдруг его ягодиц коснулось что-то скользкое и прохладное. Вот тут Кудо среагировал быстро. Схватил девицу за плечи, оттолкнул в сторону, попытался сесть и вскрикнул:  
\- Ая?!  
Он с силой зажался. Фудзимия выпустил его изо рта – влажной коже сразу стало холодно – и проговорил раздраженно:  
\- Не психуй, Кудо. А то вообще импотентом станешь.  
Блин. Черт. Вот это был удар ниже пояса во всех смыслах.  
\- Я не сделаю ничего, что тебе не понравится, - проговорил он тише.  
Как ни странно, Едзи ему поверил. Ну… Просто это ведь Ая был. И его голос звучал так убедительно. И его рот… Да, к Едзи еще никогда так не прикасался мужчина. Это было… Если честно, это было крышесносно. А еще новый опыт, и все такое. Когда это Кудо отказывался от экспериментов? Хорошо, когда эксперименты проходят удачно. Он не думал, что ему сразу же понравится.  
Если честно, он вообще в данный момент не думал.  
Скользкие пальцы прошлись по его мошонке, скользнули вниз, медленно поглаживая кожу, подбираясь массирующими движениями все ближе и ближе к анусу, нажимая. Его внезапно прошило удовольствием, будто огненными искрами, Едзи от неожиданности застонал, сжался, толкнулся Ае в рот, а рядом, будто эхо, тут же прозвучал сладкий женский стон. Кудо не ожидал, что его беби это так понравится, - смотреть на них вдвоем с Аей. Ему это точно не снилось? До одури приятно…  
О. Черт. Кудо снова вскинулся, потому что в него вставили палец. Ладно, если девушки творили с ним что-то подобное, а такие знакомые у него были, но ведь это Фудзимия!!..  
Однако его тело среагировало само, мозг за этими реакциями катастрофически не поспевал. Бедра раскрылись еще шире, будто приглашая к дальнейшим действиям, мышцы сами собой расслабились. Палец беспрепятственно продвинулся глубже, скользя по смазке, к нему присоединился второй, а потом его начали медленно поглаживать и массировать, и каждое движение пальцев там, внутри, - отзывалось во всем теле пряной волной истомы.  
Едзи даже не сразу почувствовал, когда Ая перестал его ласкать языком. Пальцев ему вполне хватало. Твердая ладонь осторожно огладила член по всей длине, раз, другой. Кровь уже давно пульсировала в паху, а мошонку сладко потягивало. Потом он почувствовал прикосновение к самой головке; на него надевали презерватив. Привычное ощущение, когда упругий латекс слегка сжал кожу. Оказывается, его беби уже избавилась от юбки, чулок и трусиков. И бюстгальтера. Едзи с восхищением уставился на ее грудь; размер был идеальным, мягкая плоть будто сама просилась в ладонь. Кудо протянул руки и зачерпнул ими нежные холмики, потом аккуратно сжал пальцы. Девушка застонала, выгнулась, запрокинув голову. Лишь бы не переигрывала. А, может, и правда, не притворялась.  
У нее за спиной стоял Ая. Его руки осторожно погладили ее со спины, потом плавно скользнули к животу, медленно – вниз, к раздвинутым бедрам. Едзи внимательно посмотрел Фудзимии в глаза; ответный взгляд был темный, нечитаемый. Девушка шевельнулась, передвигаясь ближе к краю постели, перекинула одну ногу через тело Едзи, ее нежные пальчики, - такие не похожие на мужские – бережно прикоснулись к его члену. Когда она начала на него опускаться сверху, Едзи тяжело задышал. Наконец-то.  
Его пальцы слегка подразнили ее соски, аккуратно сжались, перекатывая между подушечками горячие твердые горошины. Беби медленно начала двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь на нем; опираясь ладошками о его грудь. «Да, детка, двигайся, нет, не тяжело…» Кудо заметил, что Ая тоже разделся, и теперь стоял у нее за спиной полностью обнаженным. Когда беби в очередной раз опустилась на него и сжала глубоко внутри, - Едзи обожал, когда они так делали – то правая рука Аи скользнула между ее раздвинутых бедер. Кудо почувствовал мимолетное прикосновение его пальцев на корне своего члена. А потом, по-видимому, пальцы Аи начали поглаживать клитор, потому что беби застонала и сжалась сильнее, и Кудо тоже застонал вслед за ней, - не выдержал. Ая неотрывно смотрел на него; наблюдал. Вот только Кудо ничего не мог с собой поделать, сдерживаться не мог. Почему-то сегодня все ощущения казались ему чересчур сильными, молчать было невозможно.  
Минуты через три он уже закатывал глаза, вскидывал бедра, толкая свой член в жаркую и тесную глубину. Беби оказалась действительно тесной, и нежной, и еще такой влажной, - Едзи видел, как блестят влагой пальцы Фудзимии. Все это заводило, - и чужой взгляд, и еще одни руки, направляющие каждое движение его девочки, и губы Аи, которые покрывали поцелуями ее изогнутую шею; детке тоже нравилось, Едзи понимал это по тому, как жарко она ему отдавалась.  
Беби кончила первой. Он почувствовал ту пульсацию у нее в глубине, когда она опустилась на него до конца, сжалась, оттолкнула руку Аи и начала гладить себя сама. Запрокинула голову, вскрикнула, и Ая тут же прикрыл ей рот ладонью, только она не замечала ничего, брови были сведены на переносице, глаза зажмурены; вся в себе, полностью сосредоточена на своем оргазме, что ей до каких-то там чужих рук, сколько бы их ни было. Едзи наблюдал за ней с легкой горечью. Самка. Хищная. Не его. И все равно он не мог не восхищаться ею в данный момент. Несколько раз подряд толкнулся резко и быстро внутрь ее содрогающегося лона и выгнулся, как пулей прошитый по позвоночнику собственным оргазмом. Зубы сжал так, что они скрипнули. Кончил молча и упал на кровать обмякший и более ни на что не годный, тяжело дыша, будто после бега.  
Едзи осторожно поднял дрожащую руку и медленно вытер вспотевший лоб. Девушка продолжала сидеть на нем, это было приятно; возбуждение медленно уходило, истаивало в ее мягкой и жаркой глубине.  
Руки Фудзимии осторожно заставили ее подвинуться. Беби соскользнула с него, будто нехотя выпуская из своего лона, и легла рядом. Едзи почувствовал, как с него стягивают презерватив. А вот дальше…  
Его ноги раздвинули, и что-то твердое прижалось к ягодицам, надавило, и расслабленные мышцы легко расступились под этим давлением. Едзи охнул; он действительно был расслаблен после оргазма, как кисель; ни одной целой кости, ни единой живой мышцы. Фудзимия вошел в него, будто нож в масло, сразу до конца. Подался вперед, жесткими пальцами приподнимая его ягодицы и прижимая их к себе ближе. Едзи вскрикнул, он не ожидал, действительно не ожидал такого. Не ждал от Фудзимии такой подлянки. Не ожидал собственной покорности. Не ожидал от своего тела, что это будет приятно - ощущать, как раз за разом чужой член толкается под почти идеальным углом, задевая его простату, отстраняясь и снова надавливая, как поршень, в одном и том же ритме. В паху от этих движений внезапно стало огненно-жарко, яйца словно сами сжались, и Едзи с удивлением всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, что кончает снова. Он почти не ощущал оргазма, но сперма почему-то выплеснулась из его не до конца еще опавшего члена. Он сжался, почувствовав, как Фудзимия сорвался с мерного ритма и начал вбиваться в него быстро и жестко. Ая стонал с каждым толчком, сквозь зубы, еле слышно. Чуть громче ему вторил женский голос, Едзи повернул голову и увидел, что его ночная беби, разметавшись по постели и раздвинув стройные ноги, быстро гладит себя пальцами. Смотрит на них. Вот она застонала громко и протяжно, кончая еще раз. Едзи выдохнул и закрыл глаза, как в тумане ощущая, что жесткие и сильные руки Фудзимии наконец-то его отпускают.  
Потом он еще помнил, как его укрывали одеялом. Как… Целуют? Кто из них?  
Что было дальше, он уже не знал. Он спал.  
Вот так вот однажды все и случилось.

Утром он проснулся поздно, с гудящей головой и в пустой постели. Его беби, должно быть, укатила домой на такси. А Ая…  
Кудо вскинулся на кровати, резко сел, вспомнив отчетливо и вполне детально все, что произошло вчера. Фудзимия. Его отымел чертов отморозок Фудзимия! Абиссинец, парень в плаще и с катаной. Да, и ключевое слово тут было, разумеется, «парень». Потому что Кудо Едзи не спал с парнями. Это было… Скажем так, не в его принципах. Тем более, снизу! Да!  
Едзи со стоном схватился за голову, - та гудела. А еще какая-то сволочь, - не иначе как, красноволосая – перед уходом из комнаты распахнула шторы, и теперь дневной свет резал глаза. В открытую форточку залетал ветерок, доносились звуки с улицы. Со стола пахло ароматическими свечами.  
Едзи поморщился. Наверное, ему стоит взять тайм-аут на пару дней. Тем более, после вчерашней ночи ему ничего не хотелось. Все-таки с групповушкой надо быть аккуратнее. И больше не приглашать в постель кого ни попадя.  
Кудо, пошатываясь, поднялся с кровати и направился к окну. По дороге подцепил со стола сигареты с зажигалкой. Хорошо, он сначала покурит, а потом уже задернет шторы. И снова ляжет спать, да.  
Как ни странно, у него ничего особо не болело.  
Ну, в смысле… Он слышал, что на утро это все бывает дико больно. Но ничего кроме приятной усталости и тихого гудения в мышцах не ощущалось. И, тем не менее, воскресив в памяти пару особенно откровенных моментов прошлой ночи, Кудо внезапно решил поменять планы. Ему было плевать, будет ли это выглядеть по-мужски, но в данный момент все его мысли о Фудзимии вызывали лишь одно желание: спуститься в магазин и от души ему врезать по морде. Что будет дальше, он не знал. Но и оставлять все, как есть, он не собирался.  
«Ух ты, надо же, мы этой ночью переспали. Вот хрень. Ну, с кем не бывает. А налей-ка ты мне кофе, тебе до чайника ближе тянуться».  
Вот такого – не будет.  
Закончилась уже вторая сигарета, а Едзи все еще ощущал себя использованным. Да. Именно! Им воспользовались. Его слабостью. Неспособностью принимать и трезво оценивать решения! Фудзимия по крайней мере мог бы его спросить! Но он этого не сделал. Поступил, как настоящий… Кто?  
Кудо щелчком отправил второй окурок в форточку, решив не заморачиваться на терминологии.  
С каждым глотком никотинового дыма его мысли прочищались, и все росло и росло нервное напряжение. Да, он понимал, что сам себя накручивает, вот только ничего поделать с этим не мог. Нет. В таком состоянии он даже выйти из комнаты не сможет. Кудо вытащил из пачки третью сигарету и поджег ее зажигалкой. Руки у него подрагивали. Нет, губы.  
Фудзимия. Интересно, он гей или би? Кудо раньше на подобные темы не размышлял, как-то повода не было. Ая так и вообще у него с сексом никогда не ассоциировался. До вчерашнего дня.  
Вот, предположим, спустится он сейчас вниз и даст Фудзимии по морде. Кудо глубоко затянулся. Эффект внезапности. У него должно получиться.  
Но вот только потом ему придется объяснять причину своего поведения. Нет, Ая-то все поймет правильно. Еще как поймет. А вот Хидака и Цукиено наверняка потребуют с него объяснений. Не хотелось бы признаваться им в том, что его отыме… кхм, в том, что произошло ночью. А еще не хотелось бы, чтобы в Критикер его признали невменяемым и не способным себя контролировать, потому что о причине нападения на напарника он никому сообщать не собирается. Это слишком личное, да. И ладно, если его просто отстранят на некоторое время от миссий. А вдруг решат, что он больше не может работать. Что сорвался?  
Нет-нет-нет, вариант с мордобоем наверняка не проканает. Едзи с сожалением вздохнул и уселся голой задницей на подоконник. Все равно второй этаж, и окно выходит во двор; кто его тут увидит.  
И все же. Фудзимия, такой весь из себя суровый, сдержанный, холодный, хмурый, серьезный… Едзи вцепился свободной рукой себе в волосы и тихо рассмеялся. Пальцы второй руки сжимали тлеющую сигарету. Вот оно как. «Суровый» и «сдержанный», оказывается, трахался, да еще как. Нет, «как именно», лучше не вспоминать. Едзи поморщился.  
А если сделать вид, будто ничего не было? С чего он, собственно, должен выглядеть пострадавшей стороной? В конце концов, ночь прошла на ура – всем было хорошо, так с чего бы ему возмущаться? Да и Фудзимия сразу пошел, когда его позвали, а значит, сам хотел, и никто его за уши к Кудо не тянул.  
Едзи хмыкнул. С этой точки зрения, можно представить ситуацию так, будто бы это он, Кудо, практически использовал Аю. Да нет, действительно! Ая хотел – потому и пошел с ними. А Едзи использовал это его желание, чтобы оторваться на всю катушку. Тут Кудо помрачнел. Сможет ли он так разыграть свою роль, представить невыгодную ситуацию в этом свете? Да еще и отомстить Фудзимии, чтобы тот тоже почувствовал себя использованным?  
Но ведь не дети они уже. Чтобы мстить друг другу по мелочам. Однако и поступок Фудзимии к мелочи не отнести. Блин, урод. Мог бы действительно спросить, прежде чем начал…  
Его измышления были грубо прерваны стуком в дверь. Цукиено.  
\- Едзи-кун!! Ая-кун сказал тебя будить!  
«Ая-кун»… Снова захотелось пойти и начистить «Ае-куну» рожу. Ну, или хотя бы попытаться. Послал Оми его будить. Что же сам-то не…  
Кудо вздохнул и крикнул в ответ, что скоро идет.  
Пока мозг его пребывал в ступоре, вполне можно было заняться насущными и первоочередными делами. Так что сейчас его главным образом должны волновать заканчивающиеся сигареты и машина, которую он, кажется, припарковал вчера ночью у обочины в паре кварталов отсюда. Хорошо, что район у них тихий; вряд ли с его малышкой что-то могло случиться и все же стоило озаботиться ее транспортировкой до гаража, а, может, стоит вообще отправиться в автомастерскую? Сказать Цукиено, что ему нужен отгул, а там, глядишь, и вечер…  
Кудо понял, что он отчаянно не хочет встречаться с Фудзимией.  
Ну, нет, это вообще не дело. Едзи нахмурился и поднялся с подоконника. Все неприятности и опасности нужно встречать лицом к лицу. Он будет вести себя, как взрослый человек. Спокойно и невозмутимо. Да, точно.

Правда, его невозмутимость чуть не поколебалась при виде Фудзимии, на которого он первым делом наткнулся, когда вошел на кухню.  
Ая смотрел на него, как коршун на добычу. По крайней мере, так Кудо показалось. Но рядом ошивался Оми, поэтому откровенно им было не поговорить. А то уж больно кулаки чесались. Едзи повел плечами. Взгляд Фудзимии был осязаемо тяжелым, и почему-то казалось, будто он, как горячее прикосновение, оседает на коже.  
Кудо встретил этот взгляд и непринужденно спросил:  
\- В чем дело, Ая? У меня с лицом что-то не то?.. – и на всякий случай оглянулся на свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафчика.  
\- Через полчаса наша смена, - вместо ответа произнес Фудзимия и с этими словами направился к выходу из кухни. – Не опаздывай.  
Едзи хмыкнул. Про то, что смена у них общая, он забыл. Впрочем, у него еще было время выйти в магазин за сигаретами и проверить машину…

К сожалению, идея с машиной и отгулом не проканала. Его Севен стояла в гараже; по словам Оми, ее туда утром поставил Ая.  
\- Проблемы с аккумулятором, - произнес Ая, стоя у лестницы и скрестив руки на груди.  
Оказывается, он спустился следом за ним в гараж! И кто вообще дал ему право копаться в его, Кудо, машине?!  
\- Я бы советовал поставить на зарядку прежде, чем ехать до автомастерской, а то снова заглохнет по дороге…  
Едзи обернулся к Фудзимии, с трудом сдерживаясь от бешенства.  
\- Я разве просил, чтобы…  
Ая пожал плечами и оттолкнулся от стены, явно собираясь уходить.  
\- Я не знал, когда ты проснешься. А машину бросать неизвестно где…  
В его словах был резон, и, наверное, вместо того, чтобы возбухать, Кудо должен был бы поблагодарить его за помощь, да вот язык не поворачивался.  
Они так и стояли, – Кудо в паре метров от Севен и Ая вполоборота к лестнице - когда в гараж спустился Хидака, с трудом удерживая в руках несколько запакованных в полиэтилен цветочных композиций.  
\- Йо, парни. Я - развозить заказы. Кто-нибудь хочет мне помочь погрузиться?  
Фудзимия откликнулся первым и направился к Кэну. Проходя мимо Едзи, он всмотрелся в его лицо и тихо спросил:  
\- Как ты… себя чувствуешь?  
Ух, какой у него взгляд был. Одновременно виноватый и внимательный. Едзи оценил.  
\- О чем ты? – лениво приподнимая брови, громко «удивился» Кудо. – Все как обычно. Ночью мы с подружкой классно оттянулись, горячая штучка попалась. – Стоящий неподалеку Кэн насмешливо хмыкнул; уж подобных историй они все в «Конэко» наслушались. Едзи продолжал тем временем:  
\- Одна кружка крепкого кофе, и буду, как новенький! Но спасибо, что спросил, Ая…  
С этими словами Кудо пулей вылетел из гаража вон. Этот… Этот Фудзимия еще умудряется интересоваться его самочувствием?!  
Нет, машиной он займется позже.  
А сейчас…  
Он прошел в магазин, и обрадованный Цукиено тут же сунул ему в руки фартук, похлопав по спине.  
\- Удачи, Едзи-кун! – и скрылся в подсобке с такой скоростью, будто за ним бежала целая толпа девочек-фанаток.  
А, может быть, так оно и было. Кудо вышел в торговый зал, подвязывая тесемки фартука за спиной. За работой у него будет время более подробно поразмыслить о… Обо всем.

Кудо был настолько благодушен, что трезво попытался оценить свои действия со стороны. Он уже знал, кого сам себе напоминает, и это его неприятно нервировало. На поверку выходило, что он вел себя, как нервная девица, лишившаяся девственности.  
Сам он избегал общаться с такими. Тонны возни и нервов, опыта никакого. А после – еще тонны нервов уже постфактум. И телефонные звонки и приставания от восемнадцатилетних девочек, вообразивших, будто он им что-то должен. Словно он – что-то особенное, случившееся в их жизни.  
Нет, чем-то особенным он быть не хотел. Больше – нет. Спасибо, это куда-нибудь по другому адресу, где растет большое и чистое чувство на букву «Л».  
Все, что ему было нужно от прекрасной половины – это немного общества и малая толика совместного удовольствия.  
О, нет! Он любил их! Правда! Влюблялся в каждую Мину и Ханако, в каждую свою ночную спутницу, ибо все они были шикарны и особенны, как звезды ночью, сверкали и улыбались только ему.  
Вот только звезды утром имеют обыкновение гаснуть. И Едзи ничего не имел против того, чтобы его ночные беби по утрам точно так же исчезали.  
Зачем портить прекрасную сверкающую влюбленность лишними эмоциями?  
Никаких сожалений, никаких обязательств и никаких «ты должен на мне жениться потому, что я подарила себя тебе». Он вспомнил эту формулировку и аж скривился. Ученица средних классов, стоящая возле него с дешевым букетиком гвоздичек, густо покраснела.  
«Ну вот, Кудо, и допрыгался», – сказал он сам себе.  
Нежданно-негаданно в его жизни случился Фудзимия.  
Три часа возни в торговом зале с покупателями настроили Едзи на философский лад. Драться уже не хотелось. Наоборот, теперь казалось, что подобная реакция была бы нежелательна. Увы, ему, наверное, уже не удастся продемонстрировать довольство от прошедшей ночи, пожалуй, слишком откровенно и открыто он повел себя в гараже – показал, что взволнован случившимся. Ая наверняка заметил и понял.  
Ну и пусть. Чтобы не уподобляться дальше раздражающему поведению «потерявшего девственность», - Едзи уныло и тяжело вздохнул – он должен постараться вести себя как обычно.  
Тоже вариант. Он сделает вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, и Ая вскоре забудет о том, что у них было ночью. Ведь правда, подумаешь, эка невидаль, переспали, - Едзи заставил себя думать об этом легко и непринужденно, и у него это почти получилось. Если бы он переспал, к примеру, с Манкс, то после они наверняка остались бы просто друзьями, без каких бы то ни было обязательств. Должен же Ая тоже это понять!  
Пару минут он думал о секретарше Персии. Нет, на самом деле, на его вкус, она была слишком хищной цыпочкой. Все это красное… Настораживало. Хотя было и интересно узнать, как бы она вела себя в постели. Однако нет. Что ни делается, все к лучшему.  
Кстати сказать, все его ухаживания и приставания были ничем иным как просто знаком вежливости. Едзи с рассеянным видом оборвал у стоящей в вазоне розы нижний, слегка увядший лепесток и пару минут вдыхал его запах. Духи Манкс ему тоже не нравились. На его вкус, они были слишком резкими и откровенными. Нет, все же хорошо, что Манкс достаточно умная женщина, чтобы не принимать его ухаживания всерьез.  
К столу подошел Ая и блокировал выход. Кудо оказался зажат между стеной и цветочными вазонами, в которых стояли срезанные цветы для букетов. Едзи смял лепесток в пальцах.  
\- Ну что? – спросил он как можно спокойнее. Кругом были покупатели.  
Ая опустил руку на столешницу. Кудо заставил себя не выглядеть загнанной крысой.  
\- Я хотел поговорить о вчерашнем, - заявил Ая, немного перед этим помолчав. С духом собирался? Голос у него был осторожный.  
\- Не о чем разговаривать, Ая, - проговорил Едзи, выкинув лепесток на пол и растерев прозрачный сок между пальцами. – Что было, то было. Забыли.  
Фудзимия гневно поджал губы, брови насупил.  
\- А что? Или, может, скажешь, что я еще и чувства твои ранил? – Едзи распрямил плечи и посмотрел на Аю сверху вниз.  
\- … ты совсем не… - Ая оборвал себя на полуслове, поджал губы и кивнул. – Ладно. Хорошо. Будет, как скажешь. – Он развернулся и отошел в сторону, оставив Кудо в недоумении.  
Как-то это поведение не вписывалось в картину поведения обычного Фудзимии. Ну совсем. Едзи проводил удаляющегося Аю, с подозрением разглядывая. Фудзимия с крашеными волосами, с серьгой в ухе. Фудзимия, который на его памяти ни разу не интересовался женщинами… Нет. Нет, не может этого быть!  
Едзи почувствовал, что ему нужно проветрить мозги и решил, что поменяет планы на вечер. Никаких «пауз», никаких «перерывов»! В конце концов, он должен доказать самому себе свою… Мужественность, да. Не то, чтоб у него были предубеждения против геев. Но терять уверенность в собственной ориентации на двадцать третьем году жизни ему совсем не улыбалось.

Ну, что… Доказательства мужественности прошли на ура. Наока оказалась по-настоящему горячей штучкой, с фантазиями и без комплексов. Как раз то, что ему сейчас было нужно в постели.  
Пока они добирались на такси до «Конэко», она ни на секунду не оставляла его в покое. То целовалась, то самым нахальным образом распускала руки… Ох-х, и запускала тоже. Кудо еле-еле успел застегнуться, когда надо было выходить из машины.  
\- Ой, так ты, и правда, флорист? – удивлению Наоки, казалось, не было предела, когда они оказались в магазине.  
\- Конечно, беби, я же говорил, - голос Едзи был, как у разомлевшего на солнце кота, тягучий и томный. – Хочешь, уложу тебя на постель из лепестков? – лепестков у него, разумеется, не было, но может быть хватит двух-трех роз или одной каттлеи? Самые роскошные цветы…  
\- Нет, лапушка, я хочу только тебя, - беззастенчиво ответила Наока.  
Кудо мысленно поморщился. По количеству используемых ласковых эпитетов, он начал подозревать, что его сегодняшняя беби позабыла его имя. У Наоки были красные волосы, яркая помада и южный акцент. И загар. Она говорила, что загорает без купальника, и в скором времени он собирался выяснить, правда ли это.  
Фудзимия, как и в прошлый раз, нарисовался на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Молча. Смотрел на них, пока они поднимались. Так же молча пропустил их мимо в коридор.  
Едзи все ждал, неужто он его окликнет. Если да, то что скажет?  
Возле его комнаты Наока повисла на нем, будто лиана, мешая повернуть в скважине ключ и открыть дверь. С досады Кудо прижал ее к стене и буквально накинулся с поцелуями.  
Губы, - вкус помады. Прикусил слегка подбородок и опустил голову к бьющейся жилке на шее. Беби застонала, - предсказуемо; как всегда, срабатывает. Руки. Руки ее снова начали пробираться к нему под одежду. Чтобы воспрепятствовать, Едзи с силой навалился на нее, заодно раздвигая коленом ее ноги, - короткая юбка-мини, Манкс бы обзавидовалась. Снова стон.  
Позади хлопнула дверь. Ая вернулся в свою комнату.  
А что Едзи ждал на самом деле? Что тот его окликнет? Может быть, сам подойдет, без приглашения? А как бы это было, если бы сегодня они тоже втроем…  
Кудо резко протянул руку, повернул наконец-то ключ в замке и распахнул дверь. Приобнял свою ночную беби, и вместе они вошли внутрь. Дверь он тоже захлопнул, почти так же громко, если не громче.  
Чувствуя непонятно откуда взявшуюся досаду, Едзи поцеловал Наоку более грубо. Беби не возражала. Огненные волосы, огненный темперамент. Кудо, пока раздевал ее, на пару минут задумался о том, чтобы взять у нее телефон и углубить знакомство.  
Хорошо, что она ничем не была похожа на Аску. Так что угрызения совести его не мучили. Ну а то, что у нее оказались алые волосы, только наоборот распаляло.  
Алые, как у Фудзимии.  
Нет, он выбрал ее не из-за них.  
Не из-за них, ясно?!

Она оказалась страстной и позволяла ему делать все, что ему хотелось. Действительно здорово, - со странной злобой думал Едзи.  
Беби уже спала, а он все стоял у приоткрытой форточки и курил, выдыхая дым на улицу.  
Он представлял под собой Фудзимию и ничего не мог с собой поделать. А стояк при этом был такой, что он еле-еле сдерживался, пару раз чуть было не кончил раньше партнерши.  
Все это было уже совсем не в тему. Кудо морщился и курил сигареты одну за другой.  
Ладно.  
Ладно, просто вчерашнее все еще не вышло у него из головы. Так он решил.  
Кудо решил, что ему рано паниковать. Что нужно брать качество количеством.  
И черта с два он запал на Фудзимию!! Он бы никогда не запал на мужика. Вот так-то.

Подсознание отвратительно над ним подшутило. Когда Кудо уснул, ему приснилось, как Фудзимия ему отсасывает. Снова.  
Ая сосал, почти не выпуская его изо рта, из самой глотки, а Едзи то и дело прижимал его к себе, положив руку на затылок, и говорил «да», и «еще», и «глотай глубже», и наблюдал за тем, как второй рукой Ая стискивал себя, извиваясь по кровати, и у Едзи пересохшие губы немели от желания тоже его попробовать. Раскрыть рот. Лизнуть. Пососать.  
Он кончил, толкаясь в горячее, тесное, не удержался и громко застонал, и это было имя; его имя. И в голове, не прояснившейся со сна, стучало только одно: «Наконец-то»…  
Когда он открыл глаза, на него смотрела темноглазая Наока. Она оттерла губы тыльной стороной руки и с усмешкой спросила, кто такая Ая.  
Полчаса спустя, когда беби наскоро приняла душ и оделась, Кудо вызвал ей такси.

Едзи понял, что попал. Всерьез попал. И он даже не понимал, как с этим бороться. А если… Пойти от противного? Да, он был достаточно раскрепощен и оказался не гомофобом, чтобы предположить даже такой путь развития. Способ вылечиться. Избавиться от фудзимиемании.  
Так как? Вылечится ли он, если переспит с ним еще раз, на трезвую голову?  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
Едзи хватило здравомыслия сразу же отмести эту идею. Он не такой. Ая не такой. И вообще его не покидало ощущение того, что он упускает из виду что-то важное.  
У него была мысль взять отгул, отправиться в очередной бар и подцепить двух девочек. Отвезти их в гостиницу, зависнуть там на сутки и славно оттянуться втроем. Может быть, все дело было в том, что Ая находился поблизости?  
А еще он думал, где и когда Фудзимия научился делать минет, и есть ли у него постоянный партнер или он, как и Кудо, предпочитает одноразовые связи, или у него никого нет, и он дрочит в одиночку, а если так, то кого он при этом представляет, мужчин или женщин, или ему это не интересно, и как вообще так получается, что парень может так сексуально стонать, когда с кем-то занимается сексом.  
Едзи понимал, что попал конкретно, но не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Притворялся, что, если не думает об этом, то этого нет.  
Если было нужно, он мог прятаться от самого себя вечно. Правда.  
На следующую ночь Едзи так и не нашел себе никого. Девочки на улицах ему чем-то не нравились, а в баре почему-то больше заинтересовала выпивка. Ему нужно было подумать. Так что думал он достаточно долго, и выпил столько, что его выводили под закрытие заведения двое, вышибала и бармен, с которыми он умудрился подраться.  
Разумеется, он бы их победил, хоть пьяный, хоть трезвый, он же был убийцей, он знал, как это делать, - убивать людей. Вот только Аска, кутаясь в широкий воротник коротенькой курточки, печально смотрела на него, стоя под козырьком бара. И Кудо не стал убивать. Он просто сдался.  
Потому что ему показалось, что так будет правильнее - сдаться.

Едзи почти обрадовался, когда на звук захлопнувшейся входной двери на лестницу вышел Ая. Потому что был не уверен, что сможет подняться по лестнице сам. Хорошо еще, что таксист оказался нормальным парнем, помог добраться до двери.  
\- Эй… Ая, - шепнул Кудо, едва шевеля разбитыми губами. – Я сейчас все объясню.  
Фудзимия шевельнулся в тени и начал медленно спускаться вниз, ступенька за ступенькой.  
\- Я, понимаешь, один, - продолжал сипеть Едзи, не понимая, почему при приближении Аи его сердце начинает вот так вот быстро колотиться в груди. – Такое дело. Извини, - пробормотал он, разом потеряв суть, почему, собственно, извиняется.  
Ая подошел вплотную и бегло осмотрел его вблизи. Кудо даже представить боялся, как именно он выглядит. Если судить по ощущениям, то видок у него был очень хреновый.  
Ах, да.  
\- Извини, я сегодня один… Поэтому не могу… - губы Едзи сами собой разошлись в глупой ухмылке. – Не могу пригласить тебя к себе сегодня.  
\- Пойдем, я доведу тебя до комнаты, - ответил Фудзимия, и Едзи показалось, что тот тщательнейшим образом контролирует каждое свое слово. – Ребра?..  
\- Нет, только ушибы. Я закрывался, - Кудо утер саднивший подбородок и попытался разглядеть, осталась ли на руке кровь.  
Он действительно закрывался, особенно когда они повалили его на землю и стали бить ногами. Он мог бы их убить, но не хотел. Нет, действительно не хотел. К тому же, Аска смотрела.  
Сейчас Аски уже не было. Ушла, словно… Словно сдала его с рук на руки тому, кто может о нем позаботиться. Едзи подумал, что когда-нибудь расскажет Ае о ней. Расскажет то, что ни в одном досье Персии не написано. Но не сейчас.  
Он привалился к плечу Фудзимии, и тот, аккуратно поддерживая рукой, подвел его к перилам.  
Едзи скосил глаза и пару мгновений наблюдал за тем, как прикрывает Ая ресницы. И как выдыхает через приоткрытые слегка губы.  
Вместо того чтобы держаться за перила, Кудо вцепился в рубашку Фудзимии.  
\- Ая. Скажи мне, что все это значит?  
Быстрый взгляд искоса, и вслед за ним – молчание.  
Конечно. Это же ведь Фудзимия. Упрямый, как лошадь, которая отказывается пить.  
Пытаясь задавить в себе досаду, Едзи наконец-то послушно начал подниматься по лестнице, так что через пару минут они уже стояли перед дверью его комнаты.  
\- Ключи, - проговорил Ая с вопросительной интонацией.  
Едзи привалился к запертой двери и ухмыльнулся, расставив руки в стороны, словно собирался полететь.  
\- Я не помню, - честно ответил он. – Ты быстрее найдешь.  
Ая обшаривал его карманы и бросал на него темные взгляды. Или так казалось из-за тусклой коридорной лампочки. Ключ от комнаты обнаружился в самом последнем, заднем кармане брюк и, чувствуя, как пальцы прикасаются к его ягодицам, Едзи прикрыл глаза.  
\- Дальше справишься сам, - сказал Фудзимия.  
Он отпер дверь и отошел в сторону, и теперь стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Ая!.. – позвал Кудо прежде, чем придумал, что скажет дальше.  
\- Хн? – Фудзимия поправил подол своей футболки и со скучающим видом сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ну… я… - Едзи усмехнулся немного нервно и потер пальцами давно занемевшую губу. Кулаки у того вышибалы были что надо. – Я сейчас совсем никуда не гожусь, да? – немного жалобно уточнил Едзи.  
Правильно, он был пьян, и чувствовал себя хреново. Но, может быть, со стороны все не так уж и плохо, и Ая… Но тот только пожал плечами, развернулся и направился к своей комнате. Едзи тоскливо подумалось, что если Ая уйдет, то уже навсегда.  
Глупость, конечно. Ая и завтра и через неделю оставался бы здесь по-прежнему. В магазине, в гараже, на миссии. Вот только он бы был не таким. То есть, он был бы… Чужим.  
Как раньше. И одиноким.  
Поэтому Кудо позвал его:  
\- Ая, останься…  
Тот остановился и, не оборачиваясь, напомнил ему его же слова с желчной интонацией:  
\- Ты же сегодня один.  
\- Ну и… Ну и пусть. - Кудо вздохнул и прислонился здоровым боком к дверному косяку. – Только ничего такого, ладно? – с трудом выдавил из себя, не вполне понимая, что ему нужно, но чего внезапно и очень захотелось. – Просто… Останься?  
Фудзимия медленно обернулся и твердым шагом приблизился вплотную.  
\- А мне «ничего такого» и не нужно. Я… все понимаю.  
Едзи мотнул головой, пытаясь объяснить то, для чего не находил слов.  
\- В смысле, не сегодня.  
Их лица были на одном уровне, потому что он стоял, облокотившись. Кажется, Фудзимия его не слушал; так уж он пристально смотрел на его губы. Едзи сглотнул, когда понял, что хочет, чтобы «не сегодня» закончилось как можно скорее. Он прошептал враз осипшим голосом:  
\- Завтра… Может быть?  
\- Завтра? – как загипнотизированный, повторил Ая.  
Кудо осторожно лизнул ноющую губу языком. Потом медленно поднял руку и под немигающим взглядом осторожно тронул ее пальцем. Потом собрал в пригоршню рубашку Фудзимии и потянул его за собой.  
Внутрь.  
Хватит разговоров. Хватит.


End file.
